Santa Baby
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: A steamy and sweet one-shot with our favorite couple for the Christmas season. I hope you all enjoy!


**Santa Baby**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Here is a very special holiday one-shot! It was inspired by not only the song, but real life. I was making dinner for my Marine last week and he had it stuck in his head. So, I started singing it, and he was singing it with me. It was fun and romantic.

So, it helped to inspire this story. I hope you all enjoy! I wrote it in an hour, so I am sorry if it is rushed. It's supposed to be short and sweet!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "InuYasha", it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

I wish all of you a wonderful, safe, fun, and loving Holiday season!

**8888 Santa Baby 8888**

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, Kagome was eagerly awaiting the return of her spouse.

The ebony haired woman laughed at her thought as she continued with her work. Her Mate was never one to celebrate the holiday season. He was, after all, a cold-hearted demon and could not afford to disgrace his appearance by participating in the scandal.

Funny how her last thought's voice sounded just like her Mate's.

In any event, she could see his point. Sesshomaru was a demon that was almost a thousand years old. Not only did he have to deal with the tragic loss of his father, the famous Dog General, but he also had to inherit his lands at an early age, and all during the Warring States Era. It was a difficult time in history, filled with bloodshed. To be weak meant to die, and Sesshomaru had to be anything but. He prided himself on being the strongest and most superior that he could be. He had not changed over time, and now in the Modern Era he owned several of the most influential corporations in Japan and China.

This is where he was due back from shortly. Sesshomaru would never let anyone know this, but there were times where he could actually be afraid of his little miko Mate. Being absent over a holiday, especially Christmas, was one of the most unforgivable crimes that one could commit. So, the dog demon that was feared by all but his wife would be returning from his business at the office any moment.

Kagome smiled as she tried to picture the look on Sesshomaru's face as he walked into their home. She had outdone herself this year with the decorations, but it was worth it. Their large home looked like Pier 1's holiday section threw up all over the premises. The servants had even been kind enough to help her bring in and decorate a twelve foot birch tree that had a heavenly aroma. Even her outfit was themed properly, and she was proudly wearing a Santa hat on her head.

Christmas music was playing in the background, as was the playful laughing of Rin and Shippo. "Momma, momma!"

Kagome turned around with a bright smile and the two children entered. Shippo and Rin were the baby fox demon and human that Kagome and Sesshomaru had adopted shortly after they began Courting. It had been on a picnic in the park when they found the two dirt-covered children hidden behind some bushes. They had taken them home that day, and Sesshomaru had the paperwork filed within hours.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she knelt down and opened her arms to her children.

"We finished decorating the stairs with the bows!" Shippo smiled brightly.

"I can see." Kagome giggled as she observed one of the bows was weaved in Rin's hair.

"Does Rin look pretty?" The small girl asked with a toothy smile.

"Very." Kagome agreed.

"And we put our presents under the tree with the rest!" Shippo added.

"Well, looks like my little helper's are on top of things!" Kagome smiled as she began to lead them to the living room that said tree occupied.

"Sesshomaru-sama will be very surprised!" Rin cheered.

"Yes, he will. Now, how about we clean up for dinner? Sesshomaru will be home any minute." Kagome told them with a smile just before they raced ahead of her. She hoped that their love for the holidays remained as they grew older, so she could continue to enjoy many more holidays like this one.

88888888

Sesshomaru pulled up to the mansion and let out a small groan. He should not have been surprised really; after all, his miko had been decorating their home for the past five years since they had begun to date.

However, the large inflatable Santa Clause that stood over ten feet high with an animated arm wave was a new purchase.

As was the billboard Santa and reindeer that was perched on the roof of the garage.

Sesshomaru parked his car and exited, reminding himself that as long as Kagome continued to keep her promise, then he would continue to allow her to have her holiday.

88888888

"I am home." He spoke as he entered the main living room. Jaken had greeted him at the door as usual, to take his briefcase and his coat and proceed with groveling at his feet.

Rin and Shippo immediately attached themselves to his legs, hugging him tightly as they welcomed him home. He placed a clawed hand on each of their head's in a gesture of affection before greeting his Mate. "I see you have outdone yourself, miko."

Kagome pursed as she walked up to the demon and slipped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back to allow his lips to kiss her own in greeting. "Of course!"

"Hn," He replied, but there was the smallest hint of a smile. "Is dinner prepared?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "We were just waiting on you. Come one, kids!"

Rin and Shippo were already off, eager to start eating the nice meal. Tomorrow was an important day, and Grandma Higurashi and Uncle Souta would be visiting for the holiday and to exchange presents. Uncle InuYasha and Aunt Kikyo would come, too. But most important was that tonight after dinner, their mom and dad would allow them to each open one present before bed – if they behaved.

Kagome began to follow the children when a clawed hand wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru pressed his form against her back, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Do you remember your promise, my miko?" The demon lord asked as he smirked at the scent of arousal he caused her.

"I would never forget, my lord." Kagome whispered back, forcing herself to not loose control. Damn his sexy voice to hell! It was not fair that he could send tingles down her back just by whispering in her ear.

"Good." He answered just before he nipped the soft patch of skin behind her earlobe. With a satisfied growl, he began to follow Shippo and Rin to the dining room and leaving his aroused Mate alone to regain her control.

88888888

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
>I've been an awful good girl.<br>Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight._

"You know, sometimes I forget that you can be such a tease." Kagome scolded as she placed her hands on her hips and stood defiantly before her Mate. They children had been put to bed just a little while ago, and the pair had relocated to their bedroom suite.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you speak of, miko." He answered smoothly as he began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. She would have believed him, too – except for the fact that he kept his eyes on her and the corner of his mouth was twitching in a proud smirk.

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
>I'll wait up for you dear.<br>Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight._

"Sesshomaru!"

"I believe you have a bargain to maintain?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow as he finished with the last button. The demon left his shirt on, however, but Kagome had plenty to see with the few inches of chiseled muscles it allowed. She felt her body temperature rise.

The cinnamon in his mate's scent quickly overpowered the vanilla as her arousal grew, and he just knew what she was thinking. His golden eyes danced with devious intentions as he slowly approached his little Mate. "This Sesshomaru does believe that he has corrupted your pure mind…" He teased as his clawed hands lifted to the base of her neck to run fingers through her hair. He gave a gentle tug, and the sensation had Kagome closing her eyes in pleasure. The silver-haired demon leaned forward so that when he spoke, his breath was on her lips. "The bargain, Ka-go-me?" His voice had deepened as he accented her name and caused a visible shiver to run through her.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.<br>Next year I could be just as good,  
>if you'd check off my Christmas list.<br>Boo doo bee doo._

As if the spell of his teasing her had vanished, the miko snapped her eyes open. Her blue orbs sparkled with frustration before she threw her hands up in the air. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" She began to mutter under her breath as she turned around and stalked into their massive walk-in closet.

Sesshomaru smirked as he moved to recline on their large bed, folding his hands behind his head and allowing his shirt to fall open. To anyone outside of his family, the deadly demon had no emotion other than aggression for business and battle. To his Mate, however, he was a highly horny dog who enjoyed tormenting her sexually before finally giving her relief only after she begged for it.

"_Horny dog,_" His Mate's muttering was heard from in the closet.

Sesshomaru smirked as he closed his eyes. Yes, he was. He was proud of it.

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht, and really that's not a lot.  
>I've been an angel all year.<br>Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need; the deed,  
>to a platinum mine.<br>Santa cutie and hurry down the chimney tonight.

"Have you been a good boy, Sesshomaru?"

His Mate's husky tone caused the demon to open his eyes. The effect was instant as his pants no longer had as much room as they did before. Kagome stood before him in a fluffy red velvet robe with white trimming that barely covered the curve of her ass. It was tied around her trim waist with a matching belt, but not tight enough. It allowed for a vast amount of cleavage to push out, and also giving him a glance at the red silk bra that held her delicious mounds perked up. Red high heels completed the look, and she had placed the Santa hat on top of her ebony locks once more. Her hair was swept to the side, which enabled his Mating Mark to be clearly visible and cause a wave of pride and possession to pass through the demon.

"This Sesshomaru had been very good, Mrs. Claus." He told her as he sat up, his golden eyes taking in all of her appearance as they became lined with red.

_Santa cutie, come full my stocking with a duplex, and checks.  
>Sign your 'X' on the line.<br>Santa cutie and hurry down the chimney tonight._

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled slightly as she walked slowly towards him, making sure to add an extra sway of her hips. Sesshomaru had an obsession with her ass, and she was going to play on that for a little while. "Because I was sure that you were on the naughty list for being very, very _bad_."

"This Sesshomaru was good, but when I _am_ bad… I'm even _better._"

Kagome gave a smirk, knowing all too well that what her demon said was true. Leaning forward, she made sure to subtly curve her back to allow her chest to move closer to his face as she placed her hat on his silver hair. Bending down to one of his pointed ears, she let her voice take on a husky tone as she spoke. "Then you deserve to get a present, Santa." She finished her words of promise by nipping at his earlobe.

Her actions caused his clawed hands to clamp down on her waist as he sucked in a breath of air. Kami, he really had corrupted her! She fulfilled the role of a Mate to a dog demon perfectly, something Sesshomaru was very grateful for.

Kagome brought one heeled leg up to the bed so she could straddle her sexy dog. Sesshomaru let out a hiss as the scent of her arousal increased just before she pressed her molten core against his hard on. His pants instantly became damp with her need, and as Sesshomaru's eye bled red he had to force himself to stop from jumping her.

Kagome let out a smirk as she watched the sexual turmoil on her Mate's face, and gave a roll of her hips. The most feared dog demon in Japan let out a whimper as his hands at her waist tightened. He desperately tried to force her hips to move against his erection again, but Kagome would not have it. He was the one who came up with the "'Mrs. Claus' Clause", so he would have to deal with it.

Lifting up to her knees, Kagome slowly pushed the love of her life onto his back on their bed.

Needless to say that if Santa Claus actually had come to visit them that night, he probably would have put them both on the naught list for life.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's.<br>I really do believe in you;  
>Let's see if you believe in me.<br>Boo doo bee doo._

"I'm stuffed!" InuYasha cheered as he pat his belly.

"I am glad you liked it, InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the half-demon. The entire family was currently sitting at the dining room table enjoying their Christmas feast. Shippo and Souta were talking about sports and video games, while Rin had been introducing Mrs. Higurashi to her new doll.

Kikyo smiled at her cousin. "I don't think I will ever get tired of having your famous chocolate pudding pie for desert."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Aw, you just say that."

"Is there any more?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, in your hair." Souta laughed as he spotted the brown streak in the half-demon's white hair.

"Perhaps you should work on your table manners, little brother." Sesshomaru's emotionless tone stretched over the table.

"Shut it, bastard." InuYasha warned.

"Language!" Kagome and Kikyo chided at the same time.

"Perhaps we should begin to open up the presents," Grandpa Higurashi began as he attempted to bring back the peace.

Rin and Shippo did not need to be told twice as they leapt off their chairs and made a dash to the main living room where the tree was.

"Hey brats, wait up!" Their uncle InuYasha called out after them. Souta was not far behind as they began to make their way towards the tree.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo sighed as she got up to follow her Mate. What was she going to do with that potty-mouthed but handsome hanyou of hers?

"Sesshomaru, can I see you for a moment?" Kagome asked her Mate as she smiled softly.

"We will have them wait for you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she led her father down the hall.

"What is it, Mate?" The dog demon asked as he moved to stand beside the miko.

"I wanted to give you the first of your presents alone." She told him as she looked down and began to shift on her feet.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing: a ring;  
>I don't mean a phone.<br>Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Sesshomaru placed two clawed fingers under her chin, gently lifting her gaze to his own. "What is it that you wish to give to this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome moved over to one of the glass cabinets before she opened a drawer and pulled out a silver-wrapped long box. Holding it in her hand, she gave him a weak smile before handing the small parcel over to him.

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow at his Mate's unease, before he lifted the lid off of the box.

Kagome watched as he refrained from moving. His golden eyes gave no hint to his emotions as he stared at contents. Thankfully, it did not last long. The package was dropped to the ground as Sesshomaru moved to take her in his arms, his nose burying itself in her neck and inhaling deeply.

The miko suddenly found herself showered with kisses and subtle licks, causing her to laugh at the very canine behavior from her other half. "I take it you are happy?"

"You have given this Sesshomaru one of the greatest gifts he could hope to claim," He told her softly as he pulled her body against his own.

As a Christmas snow began to fall, Kagome let her blue eyes land on the object that had caused Sesshomaru's reaction. A happy smile stretched her lips at the two pink lines staring up at her.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Hurry, tonight._

**8888 The End 8888**

I know: super short and super rushed. It's nothing like I usually wrote, I know. However, I did this in an hour, and I wanted to get it out before the holiday this weekend, because I won't be able to write again till the day after Christmas. Of course I didn't want to just leave you all hanging!

I thought it was funny that I had Sesshomaru say a popular Mae West line... haha.

For those of you with significant others that are also bound by a "Mrs. Claus Clause"… well, you know what its like. If you are not, then I would try it! ^_~

I hope that you enjoyed the story none the less, and once again I wish you all a safe and happy holiday!

_~Sandreline_


End file.
